


God Bless Jimmy Choo

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Jim Moriarty, Foot Fetish, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt:  I have a prompt for the summer kink fest, but if u are too busy then please dont bother with mine:) but if you arent, could you please write: female Moriarty, male Sebastian BDSM with dominant Moriarty and submissive Seb? I hope this isn't too much of a bother:)<br/>Combined with another prompt asking for lady!Jim and Sebastian with a foot fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless Jimmy Choo

“I thought I told you the last time,” Jen says. Her eyes are calm but there’s proper rage building in them. This is the calm before the storm. 

Sebastian’s never been the type of man who gets scared easily, especially by tiny wild eyed women, but waking up in a dark room tied to a chair isn’t something he tries to think about very often. 

And Jen is  Moriarty  \- not some bint he pulled at the bar for a quick fuck. 

And he has actually fucked up this time. 

“Didn’t I?” Jen’s fingers hold his face. Blood red nails dig into his skin hard enough that he knows he’ll have marks for a few days. “I said, ‘the next time you fuck up-”

“Will be my last. I know,” Sebastian finishes for her. He twists his head to the side to try to break her grip. He’s almost successful but his range of motion is pretty limited. She catches him again and this time her nails only dig in harder. 

“Oh, so you  do remember,” she chirps, eyes widening in fake pleasure. She reels back and slaps him. The force of it snaps Sebastian’s head to the side and he spits out blood. The bitch  would be wearing a ring. Probably did it on purpose, too. “You have a selective little memory, don’t you?”

Sebastian’s brow crinkles in confusion. That’s...not something he was expecting her to say. He was expecting to be reamed out for doing a bad job, not for...whatever she’s talking about now. Though it’s possible he’s still disoriented from the slap. He blinks. “What-”

She takes a fistful of his hair and puts her foot up to rest on his crotch. She presses, digging the heel in.

He glances down and swallows heavily. 

They’re nice shoes, black and peep-toe with a wickedly tall, spiked heel. They probably cost more than anything he’s ever owned and the fact that she’s pressing them against him is a lot more arousing than it should be. The thought is already getting him hard. He looks up at her. 

“Sebastian,” she croons. “You like it when I get a little rough, don’t you?”

Definitely not expecting this. 

He licks his lips. “To be honest, miss,” he says, weighing his words before he says them. “I don’t hate it.”

Something like amusement flickers in Jen’s eyes and she lets go of his hair. “Oh good,” she says. “Because I love it.” She places her foot on the edge of the chair and pushes. 

The chair topples over and Sebastian lands on the floor with a sickening crunch. Pain ripples through him as his back slams against the slats of the chair which slam against the hard concrete of the basement. He immediately arches away from the chair, an involuntary response, but Jen places one foot on his chest and pushes him back down again. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she sings, all out grinning now. “You look so pretty writhing on the ground like that. Let’s stay there a bit longer, hm?”

Sebastian blinks rapidly in an attempt to stop seeing three of Jen and it helps. Marginally. He looks down at her foot on his chest and fails to repress a groan. From this angle, he can see the arch of her foot and the way her toes fit in the shoe perfectly. Her toenails are painted a dark, shiny red to match her fingernails and something about the symmetry or the color is just too beautiful for words. He wants to kiss down her leg and over her ankles; wants to press his lips against the high arch of her foot and slide his tongue over her toes. 

Jen laughs above him and Sebastian tears his eyes away to look at her face. She raises an eyebrow. “Someone’s been hiding a fetish,” she says. She presses more of her weight onto his chest and her heel stabs into his sternum. “I wonder what else I could get you to worship.”

Sebastian’s breath hitches. “I’ll do whatever you want as long as you keep those shoes on.”

Jen laughs again, high and amused, and god if Sebastian wasn’t hard before he’s embarrassingly so now. 

“I think I can work with that,” Jen says. She steps over him and slinks towards the door. “Meet me upstairs. If you’re not there in five minutes, there will be consequences.” She glances at him from over her shoulder. “Time starts now, darling.”

The ties around Sebastian’s wrists are plastic and unforgiving and he’s still lying on the floor. He curses and glances at the clock. The door to the basement shuts. He sighs and gets to work. 


End file.
